The New Queen
by Dreama5
Summary: Tedros and Agatha's wedding day and coronation. Post Last Ever After and Quest For Glory doesnt exist here.


**The new Queen**

Agatha hands were trembling. She tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath. She looked down and saw the simple diamond resting on her ring finger and started playing with it. "What if I trips and makes a fool of herself?", "what if I say the wrong vows?""What if the crown doesn't fit me?"

Sophie must have sensed that her sister was tense. She walked up to her and put a hand her shoulder and another grabbed Agatha's hand. "Aggie you are going to be fine. I promise. Tedros better be grateful for a queen like you. Just remember while you walk down the aisle that you love tedros and how lucky you are to have such an awesome friend like me"

Agatha smiled at her best friend, who was also her maid of honor. She knew she could trust Sophie to cheer her up. When Agatha and tedros had announced their wedding, Sophie had taken over the whole wedding, bossing around every single thing that walks and breaths. Hester, anadil, dot, Agatha and tedros had to control her like when hort had to literally drag out Sophie who was kicking and spewing spells with her hand glowing hot pink when the florist had arranged pearl pink roses instead of the light pink roses.

But Sophie was true, Agatha loved tedros so much and she was lucky to have him. Agatha imagined herself a few years ago in Gavaldon. At that time if she would have been told that she was going to be a princess and fall in love with a prince and become a Queen, she would have laughed and slapped them. Now that she looked at herself in the mirror again she saw a princess wearing a white lace wedding dress she thought differently. _She felt different_.

Sophie had insisted that she grow her black hair and maintain it properly, so now it was long enough to put into an intricate bun. The crown which was given to her by Guinevere was sitting proudly on her head. With a shiver Agatha realized that tomorrow a bigger and heavier crown would replace it. She had _begged_ Sophie to let her wear her clumps while walking down the aisle, but Sophie and _Guinevere_ had both put there foot down and refused so Agatha was wearing ' _comfortable'_ white flats.

Sophie was wearing a long pink off the shoulders dress. She wanted a dark violet dress but Guinevere had explained to her that if a women from the bridal or groom party wears a very dark color it is considered a bad omen. She had her long blonde hair in a braid. If Agatha didn't know any better she would have mistaken her for an ever princess not the dean of the school for evil and had once tried to kill her and destroy the world.

The following year after the war was very stressful, especially for tedros and Agatha. They had spent most of their time renovating the castle, installing new wings and working hard to restore Camelot to its former glory. One of the most important tasks which took place after tedros took over as king was that he lifted the death warrant off his mothers and, reluctantly, off of Lancelot's head too. Many people criticized the new king on this decision but he assured them that Guinevere has returned on good terms. The relations with foreign dignitaries were very fragile even now and this wedding will also act as a way for them to make alliance with Camelot again. But when she voiced this everyone chided her for thinking of business even in her own wedding but after the last year she has grown mature and now her mind is usually always in the political business of her kingdom.

Even though at his coronation, Tedros had announced me as his queen, the people of Camelot took a lot of time to soften to her. Even now many institutions act on accordance of Tedros's word not hers which annoyed her al lot. Both Tedros and Agatha had agreed together that they would delay their wedding because one, they were too young, and two they would first restore the kingdom to its former glory first. But after a year, they have finally decided to tie a knot.

 _The door creaked open and tedros sat up in his bed. A dark silhouette sneaked in and slowly walked to his bed and he smiled._

" _I already saw you."Tedros said_

 _Agatha cursed "damn it. I thought that would finally work." She walked to his bed and slipped in._

 _Tedros smiled as his fiancé came closer and tucked her head under his chin and settled her hand on his chest._

" _Isn't it weird that tomorrow night you will be in this room without having to sneak in." Agatha hit him in the chest and hid her blushing face_

" _Shut up"_

" _No no I didn't just mean it in that way. I meant to say how different it is going to be from tomorrow"_

" _yeah." She said tracing patterns in his shirt with her finger._

" _Are you scared?"_

" _To marry a jerk who can't write a formal letter for his life"_

 _He chuckled "when I wrote that letter to Camelot's treasurer I was very sleepy. But I didn't mean that. You are going to be officially queen. My queen" he squeezed her shoulder_

" _I have been acting as a queen all these months, so I have grown comfortable in the role of a queen, but… to be set in history as the queen of Camelot, the greatest kingdom ever. It is fairly overwhelming."_

 _Tedros smiled down at his queen and kissed the top of her head._

 _This last year they have grown both individually and as a couple as they had to take many decisions._

" _So how is being bossed around by Sophie again?"_

" _Ugh I don't think she has ever been so bossy as she is these days." Agatha groaned. She pinched her fingers together tightly and said "Hester was this close on killing her yesterday when she suggested we should go for a manicure and a pedicure."_

" _Yeah. She has not spared us men too-"before he could say anything. Voices started coming from the hallway outside and they sat up together._

" _Agggiiieeeee "someone called out and Agatha quickly hopped out of his bed and kissed tedros_

" _Sophie is going to kill me"_

Sophie didn't kill Agatha, she did worse. When Agatha returned to her room she saw Beatrix, Kiko, Hester, Anadil and Dot were sitting waiting and Sophie forced me to tell them where she was.

It was beyond embarrassing.

All these thoughts raced through Agatha's head as she settled on the cushioned armchair and sipped red wine. Agatha rolled her eyes as Sophie chided her that she must not even let a drop of wine touch her wedding dress. Agatha assured her she won't. She almost did when the doors of her chambers were thrown open by a furious Hester.

After months of pleading by Agatha and Guinevere and mostly threatening from Sophie to have the witches wear a dress. 'It was the greatest achievement anyone had ever achieved' as they had quoted. Hester looked beautiful for once in a light red off the shoulders bridesmaid dress, and with her hair piled up in an elegant bun which accented her high cheek bones. But her scowl ruined the look. She looked ready to tear apart the red dress the second she saw it. But Sophie had ordered her that if she didn't wear the dress she won't be allowed to eat anything after the wedding and Sophie would put a permanent curse on her to remain hungry till the end of her days. Though Hester agreed it didn't stop her from complaining constantly. (Sophie was very angry that the never was wearing dark colors but it was a great feat in itself that they were wearing dresses in the first place and they didn't want to push it)

Anadil grumbled after with her light blue sleeveless dress with a lighter blue lace work on her shoulders. Her white hair was in a braid that rested on her shoulder. Hester had threatened her if she didn't suffer with her she would feed her to the crogs. Dot cheerfully walked in after her friends and enjoyed a lump of fudge which suspiciously looked like a candelabra. She was wearing a lilac dress and her hair was left open.

Agatha was grateful that the witches had 'agreed' (i.e. threatened by the dean of evil) to be her bridesmaid. She would rather have them than other snobby and pretentious Evers she knew.

"Agatha I will kill you and feed you to the stymphs" threatened Hester

"Agatha my rats will eat you for dinner "said anadil supporting her friend

"Agatha you are looking absolutely wonderful!" exclaimed dot who was met with glares from the other witches of her coven.

Sophie smiled at Dot and glared at the other witches. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and exclaimed" oh my god! Aggie it's almost time!"

Fear and stress clawed at her heart and a huge stubborn lump formed in her throat. She emptied the glass of wine in one gulp, trying in vain to subdue the huge lump. Noticing Agatha's nervousness Hester started laughing hysterically and Anadil started to choke on laughter." Looks like lover girl here is having second thoughts about this wedding!" Hester exclaimed after she stopped laughing.

Sophie who had previously promised to Agatha and tedros that she won't threaten any ever or never (she had broken the promise on multiple occasions), had enough of this shouted, her eyes burning with fury "Shut up! You witches can't even see that your friend is stressing out right now! She is going to be a Queen. A freaking Queen! She has all the right to freak out. And instead of supporting her you guys are laughing at her! Preposterous! I know you guys do not want to be here but for the sake of your friend put on your best smile and at least pretend to enjoy the wedding. Or so god help me you won't be exiting this palace with your life"

For once Hester and Anadil looked terrified of the dean and Agatha could see why. Sophie's eyes were practically shooting them daggers and one of her hand was glowing hot pink.

Just as Hester was about to say something back at the dean, Guinevere entered the chambers and announced happily "it's time Agatha dear!"

Agatha gulped down a newly poured glass of wine by anadil, Sophie squealed excitedly, seemingly forgetting her fury.

Tedros greeted professor Dovey who was going to officiate the wedding. He stood on the end of the aisle and tried to calm his heart down but it refused, racing with the countless butterflies in his stomach.

Professor Dovey smiled at her former student and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine Tedros. Agatha loves as much you as you love her. You two are going to be the greatest ruler Camelot has ever had."

Tedros smiled at his former teacher and nodded. The crown on his head felt heavy and uncomfortable on his head. He couldn't believe that Agatha, the girl he suspected was a witch in disguise, was going to be his bride. He smiled at that thought. He loved Agatha so much and yes they may fight more than frequently but he loved her anyway. Heck he loved her enough to endure her Satan born cat, reaper. Scratch that. Nobody loves anybody enough to endure that horrifying cat.

The door slightly opened and tedros's mother came in. she looked beautiful in a purple dress and a golden circlet **[A.N. I don't know what it is called ugh just bear with me]** around her head.

She walked up to tedros and embraced him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Oh tedros. You grew up too soon. I remember you as the boy who stole cookies from the kitchen, and now you are getting married." She exclaimed while wiping tears. "Your bride is looking so beautiful tedros. I am so proud of both of you" she exclaimed.

Professor dovey coughed to get their attention "the ceremony must start soon."

Tedros gulped and Guinevere squeezed his hand one last time as she took her seat in front of the rows.

The ceremony was attended by all the Evers in tedros and Agatha's class., Beatrix, reena and kiko were sitting in the front row with Merlin, Guinevere and Lancelot. Some nevers like Ravan and hort were their too. Professors from both the school were present (professor dovey had made the never teachers promise to not disrupt the wedding)

Along with them were people from around the woods. Many royalties were their too. Solemn dignitaries silently observed the cheerful decorations, and tedros made a note to talk to them.

"Tomorrow is going to be Agatha's official coronation" tedros thought. Since the day he realized he was in love with her he knew that Agatha was going to be the queen but it felt strange actually seeing it happen. But Agatha had proven on multiple occasions that she is more than capable to bear the crown of Camelot.

His best man chaddick and groomsman Tarquin greeted him as they stood behind him in their position

The musicians began playing the harp and the violin which announced the bride's arrival.

The door opened and Hester walked out. She was not frowning but was not smiling either. Many princes who didn't know her smiled and winked at her but they all shut up when they saw her glare at them and the tattoo on the back of her neck which was growling at them.

She smirked wickedly at tedros and nodded at professor dovey. After her an equally troubled anadil followed her and she glared at tedros. Tedros again wondered how Sophie had made the witches wear dresses. He shivered even though it was really warm. He was still scared of his best friend's power of persuasion.

After that a cheerful dot, who looked like she was about to faint from happiness, walked in and she smiled at tedros and took her place behind anadil.

Then Sophie walked in gracefully with her head held high, walking like a foreign princess not the vicious dean of evil. Sophie did not fail to see hort's eyes widen comically and his jaw slacking to the ground.

The musicians began to play another tune and in walked in Agatha. As her father was not present Merlin and Lancelot were walking her down the aisle. Merlin's hat spewed beautiful flowers from his perch on the arch above them.

Tedros eyes widened when he looked at his bride. He has seen her in a dress multiple of times even though involuntarily and every time she looked beautiful, but seeing her now wearing her wedding dress, marching down the aisle, all the butterflies flew away leaving a giddy feeling. As he saw the love of his life walk down the aisle, he saw his life flashing in his eyes with Agatha. Not in a bad way. He saw the future with her. He saw them leading Camelot. _Together_.

After leaving school, they both struggled with their relationship, balancing their personal life and trying to rule a kingdom fairly. But because of the responsibility of ruling a kingdom and with the help of many friends, they succeeded in it. They both fell in love with each other more each day, even though their constant bickering.

Tedros snapped out of his daydream when he saw Agatha reach the end of the aisle and stand in front of him. He offered a hand and Lancelot gave Agatha's hand. Both Merlin and Lancelot kissed her on the forehead and left to sit in the front seat. Tedros squeezed Agatha's hand softly and led her to the aisle and Agatha felt her nervousness fly away.

Agatha zoned out of the speech that professor dovey gave and concentrated on tedros's eyes. They were staring back into her black eyes. His eyes crinkled when he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

They both were so distracted that they didn't hear professor dovey ask to bring the rings. Sophie coughed and Hester snickered. They both snapped out of their euphoria and take the ring offered to them and slid it into each other's hand.

Professor dovey finally said

"King Tedros of Camelot, son of Arthur and Guinevere, do you take Agatha, daughter of Stefan from woods beyond, as your beloved wife?"

Tedros smiled fondly at his bride and said "I do"

"Princess Agatha, daughter of Stefan from woods beyond, do you take King Tedros of Camelot, son of Arthur and Guinevere, as your beloved husband?"

Without a second thought Agatha said "I do"

Sophie and dot wiped tears; Hester and anadil smirked and rolled their eyes; Lancelot offered his handkerchief to his wife to wipe her tears, softly chuckling; Beatrix rolled her eyes and pretended to check out her nails while Kiko was crying happy tears.

Professor dovey smiled fondly at her former students and said "you may kiss the bride"

Agatha snaked her arms around her _husband's_ neck and tedros wound his arms around his _wife_ waist and kissed each other.

And for a moment they forgot the foreign dignitaries present and their cheering family and friends and reaper's constant tormenting and poured everything in the sweet kiss between them.

 _In that moment they both forgot everything and everyone._

 _For them the only that mattered were each other_

 **[Or is it…]**

 **AN: oh my god this was written a long time ago, way before the Quest for Glory came out. It is so different that I want to cry rivers. But this is how I saw it going in my head and I hope that it will happen in the future (I highly doubt it though). Please leave a review and don't judge me! Please!**

 **DREAMA!**


End file.
